An Unforgettable Memory
by xXDemonic Silver-Kistune20x
Summary: One-shot. Agent Sakura Haruno reminisces over a recent event before going to the beach to hang out with her friends, her brother, and the citizens of her city. No pairings.


**AN: Here's a little something to entertain you guys. This crazy idea popped in my mind not too long ago. I'm pretty sure some of you noticed this has been posted before, but I took it down afterwards (the next day I think?) because some anonymous reviewer flamed it. Now I have decided to post this again and keep it as a one-shot. **

**WARNING: Some OCCness may occur as well as a little blood, death, and cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto. Just the OCs and Raitsukikumo Organization.**

* * *

><p><strong>Johto RegionCherrygrove City/Thursday Night- 11:30 p.m. **

Inside the Haruno Residents and upstairs in her room was the young wolf hybrid girl with short pink hair. Sakura was perched outside on the railing of her balcony, gazing at the bright full white moon and the tiny yellow dots in the sky. Unknowingly, her attention began to waver and her green eyes were glazed over in thought about the last mission she completed five days ago.

Leader-sama (though all of the members call her Matsuki-sama) gave her and her pokemon an A-class mission to take out a criminal gang that had been terrorizing the region lately and take back some rare and valuable items they had stolen right under their noses. However, she had to go as an under covered spy and join their gang because they would be expecting anyone to do a frontal attack. It was a little easy in the beginning, but things started to get out of hand and go down the drain when she was caught taking the items from their safe. Her cover had been blown and she and her pokemon had to leave.

_Flash Back~_

_**Unknown Forest Area/Inside the Criminal Base/Saturday Night- 10:00 p.m.**_

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNGG!**_

_Rumbles of explosions could be heard throughout these hollowed mansion walls. Smoke billowed through the air, enshrouding the halls in a dark, cloudy mess. Seconds later, two dark silhouetted figures came out of the smoky cloud to avoid being burned from a Fire Blast behind them. _

_The first figure was human-like and had the body of a female. She had white wolf ears and a white tail sprouting from her behind along with sharp claws and canine fangs to complete her deadly appearance. Too bad you couldn't tell who it was considering the suit and mask she's wearing. _

_The last figure and next to the girl was a black fox like pokemon with a sleek body that's covered in blue rings. His yellow eyes gleamed with worry and nervousness, perfectly matching the concerned frown on his face._

"_Umbreon! Use Hyper Beam and aim it towards the ceiling," The girl shouted as she heard the sound of rushing footsteps behind them. The items she now had in her arms were clutched tight up against her chest._

_The shiny dark pokemon was startled by the absurdity of the command, but obeyed nonetheless. He trusted his trainer whole heartily and knew she wouldn't have him do things without a reason behind it._

"_UmmmmmbbbrreeeeON!" A colorful pink beam was fired at the center of the ceiling and the whole thing came down, crushing the pursuers below._

"_Damn you to hell Haruno!" The criminals and their pokemon wheezed. Although it was muffled due to them chocking on their own blood which was now flowing freely like a river from their crushed bodies and wounds._

_The girl, who is none other than Sakura Haruno, ignored their agonizing screams of pain and continued on her way down the hall. The place was falling apart anyway and had bombs scattered all over underground, ready to be set off, but the criminals didn't know that._

_Umbreon sent the dying men and pokemon a small sad frown before turning around. He flinched at the stickiness of the blood puddle he was walking through and took off to catch up with Sakura. And as much as he hated killing people let alone seeing them die in front of your eyes, it was necessary. In order to survive and stay alive in this world that is filled with good and bad, you got to do what you got to do. Especially when it's many different criminal gangs you're dealing with._

* * *

><p><em><strong>*****Outside*****<strong>_

_**CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!**_

_The top window of the five story mansion base shattered to a million pieces as Sakura flew straight out, free falling and dodging numerous pokemon attacks along the way. A Flamethrower attack almost burned her alive if it had not been for the side backflip she performed to avoid it. She landed on the ground on all fours and caught the items she had dropped from her fall with her tail._

_The pinkette sighed in relief, but her worries were cut short when random bullets started firing down on her from out of nowhere._

"_The hell?" Sakura yelped, rolling backwards which saved her from being shot._

"_Bree Bree Umbre!"_

_She looked up to see her Umbreon dramatically leaping out of the broken window just in time the escape the attacks and bullet. He had this freaked out, wide-eyed comical look stuck on his face as he was free falling, crying, and moving from side to side to dodge all the attacks he was being assaulted with. Thankfully for him, every single one missed._

"_Ooff…" The pinkette caught the heavy fox who was now shaking like a leaf in her arms. Poor thing had a near death experience just now._

"_I think you've had enough for one night Umbreon. Return!" She beamed him back in his ball and ran._

_Up ahead she saw her black and pink two carrier motorcycle parked by a tree. Sitting in those carriers were a female Charmeleon wearing a flower accessory on the side of her head and a spiky haired male Dewott wearing shades (that hid his purple eyes) playing a game of…thumb wresting?_

'_Huh?' Sakura had to mentally sweat-drop on this one. _

"_Char/De?" The two starter pokemon stopped their game and turned to see their trainer coming. Smiles instantly appeared on their face as they cried out in happiness._

"_Hey you two…" Sakura grinned as she got on her bike and started to put her helmet on._

_Right when she was done, a bullet flew by and grazed the side of her face._

"_What the-" She looked in her side mirror to see a new batch of criminals carrying guns and their running towards them, "Shit!" She saw their weapons cocked back and the pokemon charging for their most powerful attacks (the one that requires charging). Seconds later they are fired._

"_I'm outta here…"_

_Sakura quickly turned her engine on, popped a wheelie (to which Charmeleon and Dewott held on for dear life), and took off. Good thing too because the bullets/attacks missed and landed in the spot she was in a few seconds ago._

_Sakura grinned once she reached the end of the forest and made it to the streets. She made a right turn and got on the freeway. She quickly reached into the other side pocket and pulled out a detonator that was made into a shape of a capsule._

'_Sayonara bitches…' The pinkette smirked from behind her helmet and pressed down on the object._

_The whole forest exploded and went up in flames, taking everything and mansion base back there with it. The two pokemon sat there, quietly watching the fire show with awe as the deadly hot flames ate away the area._

"_Mission Accomplished!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air with vigor._

_End Flashback~_

'_Yeah. That was one heck of an adventure._' The pink haired hanyou let out a yawn.

"Char Char!"

"Umbreon!"

"Dewott!"

"Hmm?" Sakura felt a tug on her tail and saw the three pokemon staring at her out of the corner of her eye, "Oh hey guys…"

"Char Char Charmeleon Char?" The Flame Pokemon asked with a yawn.

The other two followed with yawn as well.

"Right now-" She stopped once she realized how tired they all looked, "Oh alright. We can go to bed."

The pinkette jumped down and entered her room, closing her balcony door afterwards. She was then immediately tackled by three and showered with affectionate snuggles and licks.

"Alright, alright you guys. I love you too," She laughed and hugged them back. Then took out her pokeballs and returned them.

Another yawn escaped from her lips as she walked over to her dresser, took out her pajamas to wear, and went inside the bathroom to change. Five minutes later, the tired girl came out and walked towards her queen sized bed. She slid in and got up under the covers for tonight it was going to be cold.

"Thank god I have no missions tomorrow," Sakura sighed in content. '_Which means I can finally relax for the next few days.' _Against her will, her eyes started to close as she can no longer keep them open and sleep instantly came to her.

* * *

><p><strong>*****The Next Morning*****<strong>

Birds flew overhead and chirping away as the sun rose above the white fluffy clouds, shinning its warm rays of light on the ever so calming and peaceful city of Cherrygrove.

"Nee-chan, it's nine o' clock in the morning! Get up!"

-Nudge-

"Five…more…minutes, please."

"No, get up now!"

-Nudge-Nudge-Shove-

"Ngggh, go away Airi-chan. Leave me alone." Sakura swatted her little sister before rolling over and going back to sleep.

Airi, an eight year old girl with short pink hair and brown eyes, frowned in disgust at the little drool on the corner of the elder pinkette's mouth.

"Alright, you asked for it."

Airi reached into her big sister's drawer, pulling out a random pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Deeeeewooott…" The blue otter pokemon yawned and stretched as he came out, "Dee?" He jolted up, wide awake as he realized there was no danger around nor did he see Sakura next him.

-Snore-

Dewott sweat-drop once he spotted his trainer in her bed and drooling away. Next, he turned his attention to the younger pinkette and looked at the girl in confusion.

"Use Water Gun," She pointed towards her snoring sister.

Dewott just stood there with crossed arms and gave her a look.

"What are you looking at me like that for? Just do it!"

A fine white brow was raised.

"Please?"

The sound of tapping from Dewott's foot was heard.

-Silence-

More tapping and that same damn look Dewott had on his face was starting to intimidate Airi. And the fact that he had those shades did not help one bit.

-More silence-

The water otter sighed and gave the girl an ungrateful look before shooting a small torrent of water at his sleeping trainer.

A loud scream could be heard throughout the whole city, startling those who outside who were walking by.

* * *

><p>A fully awake and fully soaked Sakura was glaring daggers at her little sister and Dewott who was rubbing the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. She was even more pissed when Charmeleon and Umbreon decided to come out and add their share of laughter. However, she shut them up real quick when she directed her death glare towards the two.<p>

"I'll be in the bathroom getting ready," She growled and stomped towards her bathroom, slamming the door shut closed.

"No slamming doors in the house!" A yell came from downstairs.

* * *

><p>Reika Haruno was lounging on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper and drinking some hot coffee. Next to her was a Furret surfing through channels on the plasma screen TV, bored out of his mind.<p>

"Fur Fuuurrreet!" The normal type pokemon cheered as he finally found a channel he liked and started to whatever show was coming on.

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHH!**

"Oww, my back!"

"DeeeWAAAAT!"

The duo looked over to the bottom of the stairs to see the thirteen year old pinkette on the ground with Dewott on top. Apparently the two tried to slide down the banister then turn to where you facing the direction of the top stairway, but they failed horribly. This was due to the water starter slipping (when he turned around) and crashing into Sakura, knocking them both off the banister.

"Sakura…" The woman said in a stern tone.

"Sorry about that kaa-san." The girl got up, popping her back in the process and appeared by her mother's side in a second, "Bye! Love you both!" With a quick kiss on the cheek and a hug, the pinkette was out the door faster than you can think.

-Silence-

Sakura's three pokemon ran by and was out the door too, tripping each other on the way.

-More silence-

"That daughter of mine is something else…" Reika sighed in irritation and went to doing what she was doing earlier.

"Furret…" The Long Body Pokemon agreed, turning his attention back on the TV.

"Hey!" A voice complained coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"Not you Airi, I meant your sister."

"Oh."

-An even longer silent moment-

"Although Sasori is the same way."

"Aniki? Oh yeah, definitely."

"You shouldn't be talking young lady. You get the same way too sometimes."

"Ye-HEY!"

-Snicker-

* * *

><p>Sakura ran through the busy streets as today everyone was out and about. Most of them were heading over to the beach and that's not a bad idea considering how nice the weather is today. Luckily for her it was located at the far end of the city, so she didn't have to run that far.<p>

'_I guess that's one of the many great things Cherrygrove has, being surrounded by the sea and all.'_

Too bad she wasn't paying attention to where she was going because she ran smack dab into someone, knocking them both over to the sandy ground.

"I know you love me and all imouto, but could you please get off of me," A familiar rich and deep voice grunted from underneath her.

Brown-green eyes met jade green. Oh shit, she had just knocked over her brother Sasori and he looks mad! The pinkette hoped it wasn't her. If it, well fuck. If it isn't, then thank god! However, if it was someone else, she would pray for that poor soul. Sasori is just as scary as a fucking pissed off Ursaring trying to maul you when he gets angry.

Normally, her aniki was always calm, cool, and collected with that infamous bored look plastered on his face 24/7. Now, it's kinda shocking to see the red look angry because he rarely gets mad over anything and when he does, he doesn't show it! You'd have better luck in looking into eyes than listening to his tone of voice or staring at his face to check and see if he's angry or not.

"Sorry aniki, I didn't see you there."

"Hn. Whatever."

The pink haired hanyou got off the red head and he stood up, dusting the sand off his bare chest. She could see that he was already in his swimwear. A pair of red and white shorts to be exact.

"Whoa Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were into incest!" A shocked voice joked.

"You're a freakin' idiot, you that right?" The second voice deadpanned.

Looks like her two best friends have arrived now and one of them is about to dig their ass into an early grave.

"Oh Naruto-baka…"

"U-Uh, y-yes S-Sakura-chan?"

"Stay right where you are, so I can come over there and _**greet **_you."

"Wait! What do you mean-OH SHIT!"

"Shannaro!"

A girly scream could be heard miles away.

* * *

><p><strong>*****Five Minutes Later*****<strong>

"I think she's kinda overdoing it," Gaara stated with an invisible raised brow.

Sasori shrugged, "Not really. She beat me to it because I would have gotten to Naruto first if she had not chosen to move from her spot."

Charmeleon, Umbreon, and Dewott (who came out of nowhere) agreed with a nod.

The pokemon, Sasori, Gaara, and everyone else on the beach continue to watch a bruised and battered blond being chased by an enraged pinkette.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's all. Hoped you enjoyed it...or not. If you didn't then that's okay. Although I think I somewhat failed at making this story humorous in any way.<strong>

**If you didn't know, Gaara and Naruto is the same age as Sakura while Sasori is seventeen years old.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
